Her happy little pill
by krazykatkat
Summary: One-shot. Amelia's first time using drugs as a teen.


**OOC:** Just a little one-shot of the darker days of Amelia Shepherd.

 **Takes Place:** Amelia's sophomore year of high school

 **RATE/REVIEW**

 **SORRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has anybody ever told you that you are the prettiest Shepherd in the family?" Josh, another horny teenage boy just trying to get into Amelia's pants asked her as he placed his hand on hers. Amelia looked at him and giggled. "All the damn time." Amelia said as she took another swing of the vodka and orange juice that was in her cup. "Oh little Shepherd, the things I would do to you." He said in her ear.

Amelia pushed him away and laughed. "More like in your dreams." She said getting up to looking for her friends. The party was crowded with many kids, older and younger. The air was warm and thick; she could smell the pot like it was right next to her. The alcohol was slowly flooding through her veins and she was starting to enjoy the first stages of her drunkenness. Taking another big gulp, Amelia saw her friend Lia. She began to walk over to her.

Lia was giggling and doing what she does best, flirt with guys for drugs. Amelia herself never tried all of the drugs Lia was always bragging about. However, Amelia loved the feeling of being drunk and feeling absolutely careless, since everything in her life sucked. "What's going on?" Amelia asked as she walked up to Lia, and a few other guys who she knew. "Aims! My girl!" Lia shrieked, obviously high out of her skull. Amelia flashed a toothy smile.

"How much have you had already?" Amelia asked wrapping her arm around Lia's shoulder. Lia laughed and flipped her blonde locks. "Ya know just some vodka, weed, and some kickers!" Lia shouted just a little too loud as she clutched onto Amelia. Amelia laughed. "Of course." She said rolling her blue eyes at Lia. "It's a party, and I'm just living my life." Lia said looking at Amelia.

"How about you Lil' Shepherd, care to take a spin?" One of the boys, Lucas said. Amelia looked at him and held her breathe for a moment. The alcohol was slowly taking more effect on her body then she realized. "Little Shepherd." She repeated. "Yeah, the black sheep Shepherd." Lucas said taking a sip from his cup. _Black Sheep?_ Amelia thought to herself. She knew she was different from her family but she didn't realize that _everyone_ could tell.

Amelia exhaled slowly. "What do you got?" She asked curiously. "Aims! Yay! Join the party!" Lia shrieked. Lia leaned into her ear. "He's got the _really_ good stuff." Lia softly said into her ear. Lucas put down his cup and stared into the curious girls eyes. "Just some kickers, we can do them however you want of course." He suggested. _Kickers? What the hell are those?_ Amelia thought. "Excuse me if I ask, what the fuck are kickers?" Amelia asked laughing.

The group of people surrounding the circle all began to laugh. Lia rolled her eyes. "It's _oxy_ you silly little sheep." Lia said to her. Amelia looked back at Lucas. Without thinking, she quickly said "I'm down." Lia clapped her hands in excitement. "Upstairs we go bitches" Lia said grabbing Amelia's hand. The group made their way to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Inside the bedroom, Amelia and Lia sat on the queen sized bed as Lucas sat across from them. He pulled a small baggie with that contained a few white pills. "How should we do it?" Lia asked. "I'm crushing them, up the nose and away we go" Lucas said taking out a book from his bag. He poured a few of the pills out and started to crush them. Amelia stared at them. Not sure of what she was doing. She could easily leave the room and go back down to the party.

 _Fuck it, I'm allowed to have fun_ She thought. "You are going to become out of this world." Lia said grabbing Amelia's hand and looking at her. "Me first!" Lia said as she leaned into the book full of crushed white pills. Lucas handed her a dollar bill that was rolled up. "Enjoy." He said smirking at her. Lia instantly snorted a long line and leaned back into the pillow. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she relaxed.

"Little Shepherd?" Lucas asked. Amelia took the dollar bill and sighed. _Fuck it, here goes nothing_. Amelia leaned into the book and snorted a line that was just a little too long. Amelia sat up and exhaled. An amazing rush danced through her body. She slowly exhaled and leaned back. "Sexy ass girls who snort Oxy are my favorite." Lucas said leaning into the two girls. Lia smiled and leaned into him, kissing him. Lucas took over and happily climbed on top of her.

Amelia looked at them and sat up. The feeling was out of this world, just like Lia said. _I need more_ She thought leaning back into the book. She looked back at Lia and Lucas, who were obviously busy. She grabbed the dollar bill and snorted more. She looked up and wiped her nose. "Fucking damn." She said happily. Her mind was floating into different galaxies. Nothing matter.

Nothing mattered at this point.

At all.

She felt happiness for the first time in years.

OOC: I might make more younger Amelia one-shots. Any suggestions?


End file.
